1. Field of the Invention
This application relates broadly to detachable ammunition magazines for firearms. More particularly, it concerns an improved bolt catch actuator for such magazines that cause the firearm bolt to be retained in its open position after all the ammunition in the magazine has been fired. The new invention has particular reference to conversions of M16/M4 series of rifles to utilize magazines that did not originally provide a bolt catch actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide detachable firearm magazines with devices that cause the firearm bolt to be retained in its open position after all the ammunition in the magazine has been fired. These devices have been identified by various names. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,626 refers to them as a xe2x80x9cbolt catch actuatorxe2x80x9d, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,241 calls them a xe2x80x9cbolt stop assemblyxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,841 calls them a xe2x80x9cbolt catch armxe2x80x9d. In this specification, the term xe2x80x9cbolt catch actuatorxe2x80x9d is used to identify this class of component for magazines that are detachable from the firearm to which they supply ammunition.
It should be noted that in the art of firearms the term xe2x80x9cbolt catchxe2x80x9d is used to identify a component of a firearm that moves between a latch position to hold the firearm bolt in an open position and a release position that allows the bolt to move-into its firing position. Less frequently, the term xe2x80x9cbolt stopxe2x80x9d is used in place of xe2x80x9cbolt catchxe2x80x9d. Typically, the bolt catch is moved into the open retention position by a xe2x80x9cledgexe2x80x9d which is also a part of the firearm as opposed to a detachable magazine. Thus, the term xe2x80x9cbolt catchxe2x80x9d refers to a part of the firearm per se in contrast to xe2x80x9cbolt catch actuatorxe2x80x9d which refers to a part of a detachable firearm magazine.
Further examples of bolt catch actuators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,069,608 and 4,888,900. Regardless of their specific construction, they serve to permit inspection of the cartridge chamber and notify the shooter that the magazine is empty.
A principle object of the invention is the provision of detachable ammunition magazines for firearms comprising improved bolt catch actuators.
Another object is the provision of such improved bolt catch actuators that are self-retracting as the shooter loads ammunition into the magazine.
Yet another object is the provision of such improved bolt catch actuators that may be used to make inexpensive alteration of magazines that do not possess bolt catch actuators.
A further object is the provision of new or modified AK47 detachable ammunition magazines that interface with variations of M16/M4 series rifles that provide a bolt catch.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed descriptions given herein; it should be understood, however, that the detailed descriptions, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent from such descriptions.
The invention provides improvements in detachable firearm ammunition magazines, particularly those from the AK47 series rifles that are adapted to work in modified forms of M16/M4 series rifles.
Such magazines essentially comprise an elongated housing having (1) a proximal wall defined in part by an upper end, (2) a distal wall parallel to the proximal wall, (3) a pair of opposing parallel sidewalls wider than the proximal and distal walls, (4) a closed bottom end and (5) an open top end together defining a rectangular cross-section passage sized to hold ammunition inserted through the open top end into the passage.
These magazines further comprise a U-shaped follower moveably carried in the housing with a spring defined by an upper portion and a lower portion positioned between the follower and the closed bottom end urging the follower toward the open top.
The follower is defined by a configured rectangular upper surface facing the open top end and a pair of opposed left side and right side plates depending from the upper surface providing a receiving space between the side plates into which the upper portion of the spring projects.
The improvement for such magazines provided by the invention is a new form of bolt catch actuators that are self-retracting as the shooter loads ammunition into the magazine and that do not require expensive alteration of the firearm with which the magazines are used.
These improved bolt catch actuators are characterized by an opening though the upper end of the proximal wall that extends into the rectangular cross-section passage of the firearm ammunition magazine and a wire spring defined by an upper free-end and a lower fixed-end, the wire spring being fastened by the fixed-end to the right side plate of the follower for movement with the follower within the rectangular cross-section passage in a manner that enables the free-end of the wire spring to project through the opening when the follower reaches its apogee. In turn, the free-end of the wire spring engages the bolt catch of the firearm to cause the firearm bolt to be retained in its open position after all the ammunition in the magazine has been fired.